I, Chiro
"I, Chiro" is the 26th episode of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, and the final episode of season 2. Plot The Power Primate is gone and the Dark Ones will soon wreak havoc upon Shuggazoom. All seems lost. But with one last hope, Chiro will have to do the unimaginable to save Shuggazoom, as the team fell, except Chiro and Antauri. As they battle the Skeleton King and defeat him, Antauri is seriously damaged and wounded by Mandarin, but Chiro defeats him. However, as Skeleton King was reviving, Antauri sacrifices himself to save Chiro. As he gets destroyed, the spirit of Antauri gets into Chiro's body, turning his appearance to a monkey, and nearly stopping reviving Skeleton King. As the team recover and accept Antauri's sacrifice, they wanted to stop Chiro, who could not be talked to, and going into an unknown region of the planet. Synopsis As the Super Robot returns to Shuggazoom after Chiro and Antauri learn the grim news of the Power Primate, back on Shuggazoom, Skeleton King personally arrives in the Citadel of Bone to launch his master plan, and invades Shuggazoom City with a veritable army of Formless, including regular soldiers riding motorcycles, ones riding on the back of giant Formless slugs, large muscular Formless, and regular soldiers armed with bat-like wings to attack from above, while the Citadel of Bone plants itself into the Pit of Doom to act as a conduit to awaken the Dark One residing in the core of the planet. It seems like Shuggazoom is in its darkest hour, and its citizens are doomed, before the Super Robot arrives on scene and begins to take out the Formless threatening the city, until the Formless step up their attacks and begin fusing into three larger, and more dangerous, versions of themselves. Each one packing a different set of hands to use against the Super Robot: The first one, probably formed from the motorcycle-riding Formless, packing a pair of razor-sharp claws. The second one, made from the fusing of several of the large Formless slugs, wields a pair of large, studded maces for hands. The third one, formed from the fusing a dozens of the winged Formless, uses a pair of razor-sharp swords. Upon being surrounded, the Super Robot attempts to take flight, but the mace-wielding Formless destroys the Super Robot's jet pack, while the clawed one gouges off the Super Robot's face plate. As the sword one moves in for the kill, Chiro, having had enough, vaporizes all three giant Formless with the Super Robot's Lasertron Fury, but it leaves the Super Robot drained of power and out of action. Unable to use the Super Robot anymore, the Hyper Force head to the Pit of Doom to confront the Skeleton King. However, one by one, Nova, Sparx, Gibson, and Otto are taken out of action, leaving Chiro and Antauri to face Mandarin and Skeleton King. Antauri appears to defeat the Skeleton King by grabbing and crushing his heart, leaving him to fall into the pit below, only to be attacked and stabbed from behind by Mandarin. Enraged, Chiro manages to wrestle Mandarin's glove providing his sword away from him, and use it to slice off Mandarin's arm wielding his other glove with his shield, sending him into the pit, where he is apparently eaten by the Dark One. As Chiro checks on Antauri, he soon discovers that Skeleton King had survived, but was now being used as a conduit for the Dark One to speak through. As the Dark One began to emerge from its egg, Antauri appears to sacrifice himself to stop it, plunging into the egg, where he sheds his armor, while his organic appearance becomes a large, Power Primate, gorilla before shooting back up, passing through Chiro, and then into the Super Robot. This results in Chiro transforming into a monkey-like version of himself with black fur like Antauri, and together with the Super Robot, attempt to seal the Dark One's egg before it can fully emerge. The end result is the Dark One's head being severed from its body, while an attempt by Chiro to keep fighting the Skeleton King results in the Skeleton King's body becoming severed from his head as well, which Chiro kicks back into the Dark One's egg before the Super Robot seals it back up completely. As everyone looks on in awe as the severed Skeleton King's head and Dark One's head soar into the air and into space, it looks like the battle is over, but not without consequences. When the rest of the Hyper Force find Chiro, he's cradling Antauri's helmet, but after looking at them and revealing his monkey appearance to them, he flees the city, leaving the Hyper Force to place Antauri's helmet into his tube, as a silent memorial to his sacrifice. The citizens of Shuggazoom can only look up at the Super Robot, still bearing the scars from the battle, and wonder how close they came to total annihilation had it not been for the Hyper Force and their sacrifices. Elsewhere, in the badlands outside Shuggazoom City, Chiro runs on all fours like a true monkey to parts unknown. Allusions *The title is a reference to Issac Ashimov's novel I, Robot. Category:Television episodes Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! episodes